


Early Morning Visit

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2021 [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Minor spoilers for Josephine's backstory, Pre-Canon, References to an off-screen death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Very distressed, Josephine turns to Leliana for comfort and support.
Relationships: Leliana/Josephine Montilyet
Series: Femslash February 2021 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138613
Kudos: 6
Collections: Femslash February





	Early Morning Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2021. The prompt was 'rough day at work'.

"Leliana, I need to speak with you," Josephine Montilyet's familiar voice startled Leliana as she danced around her sitting room, practicing the steps.

Something in her friend's voice worried her and she hurried to open the door. "Josie? What happened? Are you all right?"

"I-- I'm all right." Josephine managed between ragged breaths as she entered Leliana's rooms.

In the brighter light, she could see that her friend wore leather armor, dyed gray, and the joints muffled with black cloth. In one hand, she clutched a mask. "You had work tonight, ma cherie?"

"I... did." Throwing the mask onto the low table, Josephine burst into tears.

Locking the door, Leliana poured two glasses of wine and guided Josephine to sit down on the couch. "Let yourself cry and tell me when you're ready."

"Merci," Josephine managed to gasp between sobs, leaning into Leliana when she wrapped her arms around her friend.

Leliana didn't know how long she sat there, holding Josephine as she cried, but the sky outside her windows was growing steadily lighter by the time her friend's sobs had tapered away. "Better now, ma cherie?"

"Oui, better." Josephine scrubbed at her eyes, accepting Leliana's handkerchief when she offered it and dabbing at her eyes.

Kissing her cheek, Leliana picked up the wineglasses and presented one to Josephine. "Now, what happened?"

"I-- I killed someone," Josephine explained, taking the glass and sipping. "That's-- I've never done that before."

Leliana nodded, not surprised in the least that Josephine had never taken someone's life before. "Did your patron order you to kill them?"

"Non!" Josephine stared at Leliana, aghast. "I think _he_ was sent to kill them, though."

She clasped Josephine's shaking hand. "Then you defended your patron, as is your duty."

"I _knew_ him, Leliana," Josephine exclaimed, drinking the last of her wine. "I'd flirted with Gustav at parties and now he's dead. Because of _me_."

Leliana caught Josephine's empty glass before it could shatter on the floor. "Perhaps this isn't the life for you, then, Josie."

"You're right, Leliana." Josephine bowed her head, tears escaping down her cheeks despite her tightly-shut eyes. "I've decided to give it up."

Setting the two glasses on the table, Leliana gently took Josephine's hands. "You've a gift for words, ma cherie. Perhaps you can put _that_ to use?"

"I... oui, that's--" Josephine nodded, looking up with a shaky smile. "Merci, Leliana."

When Josephine hugged her, Leliana returned it with a soft laugh. "You're welcome, Josie."

Still hugging Leliana, Josephine whispered, "May I share your bed?"

"Josie..." Leliana hesitated to agree. While it wouldn't be the first time they'd shared a bed, Josephine _had_ just been through a very traumatizing experience.

Easing back to meet Leliana's blue eyes with her hazel, Josephine said, "Please, Leliana? To help me sleep?"

"There are other ways of ensuring a good night's sleep," Leliana reminded her.

A small, playful smile curved Josephine's lips. "They're not as fun as sharing a bed with you, ma très cher Leliana."

"If you are certain..." Leliana couldn't really deny her friend.

Josephine nodded firmly. "Mais oui."

"Very well." Smiling fondly, Leliana leaned forward to kiss Josephine, soft and tender.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Josephine indicates in game that she thinks of Leliana as a sister, but I diverged from canon anyway, so why not?


End file.
